


Adventures of A Local Girl Gang!!!!!

by KryptonitaJenkin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonitaJenkin/pseuds/KryptonitaJenkin
Summary: This took place in season 3 where they went to fort roz.





	Adventures of A Local Girl Gang!!!!!

Livewires P.O.V.

I feel this pressure on my back. As my senses starts to come back to me, I realize that I am lying on my stomach and my face is pressed on a cold wet floor. As I try to get up, the pressure on my back shifts. So out of curiosity I turn my head to see what it is. Its a dead severed head rolling of my back.

“FUCK”

I try to get the hell away from it as fast as I can, but my legs fail me. It seems like they haven't been in use for a while. As I hobble away or as you can say wobbling, I trip.

“FUCKKKKK....OH MY FUCKIN' GOD, WTF IS THIS”

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I see that I have tripped on some alien intestines. “GROSS”  
My favorite boots are covered in goo. That's when I notice that not only my favorite shirt is ruined but it seems like I have a 3rd degree burn spot on my chest.

“I AM GONNA KILL YOU SUPERGIRL”

Back At The D.E.O

As Psi walks into her new cell, she notices that there is a big window, but also a fluffy bed, a couch, a coffee table, and a large screen t.v.

“wow Supergirl really kept her promise.”

“Don't give all the credit to her.” Another familiar voice says it. A voice that belongs to some one whom Psi recently shared a space journey with. And also went to a space jail with....which is weirdly normal.

As Psi turns to see the source of the voice, she sees “Matilda” aka Saturn Girl sauntering in the room and sitting on the black leather couch.

Saturn Girl (as she crosses her legs and leans back): Well I saw that you have a thing for black leather so I thought the couch matches your outfit.

PSI with a quizzical look on her face, looks at Saturn Girl.

PSI: Hello again, well looks like you are getting comfortable. What do you mean by “not giving all the credits to Supergirl” (air quotations made with a semi-sarcastic tone in Psi's voice)?

Saturn Girl: Well she did say to give you a room with a big window and they were really about to do that. But let's just say I “convinced” the guards to get you the nice furniture and the T.V. (Saturn Girl winks at Psi as she says that with a charming smile on her face). I figured that both of us both of us deal with powers of the mind may be we can do this “Netflix and chill”I heard about. In my research of the 21'st century that's how two people bond.

Psi smirks, “Matilda you're research is not quite accurate”.

“What do you mean”? Saturn Girl says innocently.

Psi (laughing): Alright..alright God Matilda is 31st century that weird. I thought you were like super smart and knew everything about this time and the time.

Saturn Girl sighs and a long exhale follows.

Saturn Girl: It's not actually like that. And thank you for acknowledging that I am smart which is smart of you. I mean Brainy sometimes try to pull the whole 12th intellect card on me but you are much smarter than him.

Psi chuckles, “ Honey have you ever taken the time to consider maybe I am playing you to sympathize with me and my situation. I mean I am a criminal and this is not really “my apartment” (air quotations).

Psi: But beside the conspiracy you know what I think Matilda, I think we ought to introduce ourselves. I mean I am representing 21st century etiquette (hahaha by Psi, the irony occurs to her again I mean she is a criminal and she is showing civility!!!) I am Gayle Marsh, what's your name?

Saturn Girl: I am Imra Ardeen, aka Saturn Girl, home planet Titan, married to Mon-el of Daxam which doesn't exist anymore due to Krypton's explosion.

Gayle (Psi): Ahh...Krypton again (with a quick scrunch of nose and lifting of the eyebrows).  
Never can escape Krypton.

Imra (Saturn Girl): What do you mean by “never can escape Krypton?”

 

Gayle sighs, tilts her head down then looks up to Imra, slouches on the couch next to her. Then she takes off her boots and put her feet up on the coffee table. Imra smirks and does the same.

Gayle (Psi): Alright you just said you are from the planet Titan...right? (eyebrows are a bit scrunched up and a tone of inquisitiveness in the voice)

Imra nods.

Gayly (Psi): (arms spreading everywhere to indicate everything and sitting up on the couch) Then look at all the things that had to happen for US to meet. For the longest time people of Earth debated about the existence of aliens. I mean there were actual groups devoted to alien sightings...like seriously tinfoil hat and shit. Also it was a popular trope for science-fiction T.V. Shows.

Imra (Saturn Girl): okay...I'm still not getting it and I am pretty smart (confused-ish tone of voice)

Gayle (Psi): Well let me finish then ..duh (saying it in valley girl accent and a little eye rolling)

She stretches at her sit, exhales and takes a deep breath.

Gayle (Psi): Where was I ?

Imra (Saturn Girl): Science-fiction TV....

Gayle (Psi): Oh yes....So you see the whole alien thing was a thing of novelty and not serious. No offense btw.

Imra (Saturn Girl): {Shrugs} None taken.

Gayle (Psi): I mean we the people of Earth wondered about this military base name Area 51 where the US kept dead aliens. But few years later, it was declassified and nothing like that ever happened. However in the meantime many, many light years away a planet name Krypton explodes. A planet that apparently was advanced than us lowly people of Earth, was destroyed. However for some God forsaken reason, anything or anyone related to Krypton headed toward this little blue planet 'cause they would survive here. The moment these “SUPERS” (air quotations made by Gayle...Imra chuckles and slouches sideways on the couch facing Gayle) stepped on this planet, we have vigilantes, heroes, villains and anti-heroes. We have scientists, lawyers, publications scrambling all over their actions either justifying, defending or chasing them. I mean the theory of multiverse was just a theory and now its a reality. Yeah only very few people knows about it but still! Then some scientists thought if aliens can have powers so can we humans. Then they blew something up and now we have speedsters, and people like me and Livewire....(Gayle sighs)...well were like Livewire. God I don't even know her name.

Imra (in a quiet, sad voice): I think Kara called her Leslie.

Gayle: Who the fuck is Kara ? (annoyed and a bit angry voice with a little bit head twirl)

Imra (puzzled look): umm Supergirl...

Gayle: Where? (whipped her head around)

Imra: where what?

Gayle: Supergirl

Imra: Well Supergirl can be anywhere...probably at her other job

Gayle: Then who the fuck is Kara...

Imra: Supergirl

Gayle: You just told me Supergirl is at work...who the hell is this fucking Kara?

Imra(finally understanding) : Gayle calm down

Gayle: I am calm!! I am calm as A CUCUMBER

Imra (now really annoyed): Gayle Kara is Supergirl...Supergirl is Kara.

Gayle: hmmp …..Kara....couldn't pick a better Earth name. It has such goody two shoes ring to it

Imra: I think that was her name from Krypton.

Gayle: Wow Kryptonians have no imaginations. No wonder they didn't survive (sarcastic tone)

Imra: GAYLE....THAT'S FUCKED UP!!!! come on it's just a name.

Gayle (nods): True...true, but back to what I was saying. Krypton explodes, Daxam also explodes because of it. Earth gets two Supers. A guy from Daxam gets her ...then has to leave, ends up in a wormhole, lands in 31st century Earth, meets you and then marries you. Then end up back here, And in the meantime Kara what's her face captures me. And we all end up going to space jail. Now I'm back in jail with a better room (Gayle says all that as she reaches the end of her rant with confuse mixed with eating a lot of sour patch kids face).

Imra sits up, she starts to take off her boots. As she finishes she starts rummaging through her pockets. Gayle kinds leans in to see what she is trying to get. Then she takes out two hair ties and offer one to her. Gayle takes the hair tie and sees that Imra is tying up her hair and so she does the same while smirking. Gayle realizes the simplicity of this situation, kinda feels like hanging out with a friend which had been a thing of the past. Then she gets up from the couch goes to her bed. Two DEO issued t-shirts are on the bed. She unzips her leather suits top part and takes it off. As she starts to put on the shirt Imra notices that there are bunch of scars on Gayle's back. One of them is particularly a long one. It looks like someone made a long cut from her left shoulder blade. Gayle finish putting her shirt on, Imra snaps her head back quickly and starts looking down to her feet wiggling her toes.

Gayle walks toward Imra with the other t-shirt in her hand.

Gayle: Stop being so obviously weird and awkward about it. I know you saw it. But not today okay, some other time. Take this.

Imra looks up and takes the t-shirt from her hand. Gayle sees Imra's eyes watering. She puts a finger against her own mouth signing to be quiet.

Imra: I'm sorry. Not today ...understood (tired but not angry tone)

Gayle sits down next to her on the couch.

Gayle: If you bring booze next time with really, really good food may be I will rant again about my life.

Imra chuckles.

Gayle: Now change so we can watch something cool on my new TV in jail. I know it sounds so freaken weird (gayle says that excitedly but the irony is just too much)

Imra laughs out loud

“SURE, LETS NETFLIX & CHILL”

Gayle: Oh God, I need to teach you so much.

END SCENE


End file.
